Hadiah Terindah
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Ichigo mengalami kejadian menarik dan mendapat banyak hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya. Akan tetapi, di antara hadiah-hadiah yang diterimanya, ada satu yang paling indah. Seperti apakah hadiah itu? Dan siapa yang memberikannya hadiah tersebut?


**Hadiah Terindah  
><strong>Oleh **Charice Claire Vizziny  
><strong>Bleach oleh **Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Starring:<br>**Ichigo Kurosaki  
>Rukia Kuchiki<p>

**Featuring:  
><strong>Renji Abarai  
>Hisagi Shuuhei<br>Mizuiro Kojima  
>Keigo Asano<br>Kira Izuru  
>Isshin Kurosaki<br>Yuzu Kurosaki

**With:  
><strong>Riruka Dokugamine  
>Yukio<br>Hitsugaya Toushirou

**Rated:  
><strong>K+ (Kids plus, 10+)

**Genre:  
><strong>Friendship, Romance, dan Drama

**Tipe:  
><strong>Cerita Pendek

* * *

><p>1. <em>Out of character<br>_2. IchiRuki, dengan _implied _YukiRiru  
>3. <em>Alternate Universe<br>_4. _Birthday story _untuk Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

><p>Lelaki berambut oranye itu tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya yang dalam. Dengkuran halus bisa terdengar jika ada yang mendekatinya. Belakangan ini, ia memang sedang lelah-lelahnya. Tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk juga kewajibannya sebagai kapten tim sepak bola sekolahnya membuat energinya terkuras. Padahal, ia tidak boleh tidur terlalu lama; ia harus secepatnya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.<p>

Ia tidak memasang _alarm _karena lupa, dan sinar matahari yang sudah terik juga tak mampu membangunkannya. Tidak lucu jika ia tidak sekolah hari itu, karena teman-temannya sudah menunggunya dengan tak sabar. Mengapa begitu? Pasalnya, hari itu merupakan hari yang istimewa bagi lelaki bermata _amber _tersebut.

Karena hari itu merupakan…

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, ICHIGOKU SAYAAANG!" sang Ayah, Kurosaki Isshin, mendadak berseru sembari mendobrak masuk kamar Ichigo. Padahal, kalau tidak salah, Ichigo sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat, akan tetapi sang Ayah dengan entengnya mampu mendobraknya.

Ichigo serasa bagaikan disambar petir. Kedua matanya langsung membulat lebar karena terkejut atas suara Ayahnya yang besar, ditambah dengan suara dobrakan pintu kamarnya yang, kelewat besar. Lelaki itu lalu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya.

_Pusing_... gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

Melihat sang anak sulung yang masih ngantuk, cengiran Isshin semakin lebar saja. "Selamat ulang tahun, anak sulungku tercinta!" serunya sambil memeluk Ichigo erat-erat sampai ia sulit bernafas.

"Ukh… tidak bisa… bernafas!" seru Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Isshin, dan ia berhasil. Dilihatnya wajah sang ayah dengan tatapan keheranan. "Apa-apaan sih, Ayah? Ayah mau membunuhku, ya?" gerutunya.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu dong, sayangku!" kata Isshin riang. Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam. "Tentu saja Ayah tidak mau membunuhmu, kau kan belum memberiku cucu! Lagipula, mana mungkin Ayah seperti diriku ini membunuh anak lelaki yang sangat disayanginya? Di hari ulang tahunnya pula!"

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam lagi. "Hah?"

"Ah, jangan pura-pura lupa begitu, deh!" ujar Isshin sembari menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Ichigo. "Hari ini kan tanggal 15 Juli, masa anak sulungku yang jenius ini melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?"

Ichigo terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya dia lupa akan ulang tahunnya sendiri! Eh, tapi… tunggu dulu. Rasanya ada satu hal lagi yang harus diingatnya.

Oh, ya. Dia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Saat itu juga.

Tanpa mempedulikan sang Ayah, Ichigo segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah secepat kilat. Di tengah-tengah persiapannya yang tergesa-gesa itu, ia menggunakan sepersekian detiknya untuk menyabet sarapan khusus yang dibuatkan Yuzu untuknya. Yuzu dan Karin sudah berangkat ke sekolah lebih dulu darinya. Kedua adiknya yang merupakan saudara kembar itu tadinya ingin membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Ichigo tepat saat malam pergantian dari tanggal 14 menjadi 15, akan tetapi tidak jadi karena mereka melihat Ichigo yang kelelahan sepulang dari latihan sepak bola. Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kakaknya.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, Ichigo sudah keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu!" seru Ichigo lantang supaya bisa terdengar oleh sang Ayah. Baru beberapa detik dia berlari menjauhi rumahnya, ia kembali lagi. "Dan tolong perbaiki pintu kamarku yang sudah Ayah dobrak itu!" serunya lagi sebelum benar-benar berangkat ke SMU Karakura.

* * *

><p>Semangat Ichigo yang tadinya menggebu-gebu mendadak jadi turun drastis karena ketika ia sampai di sekolah, teman-teman sekelasnya sama sekali tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunnya. Mereka semua nampak biasa-biasa saja melihat Ichigo datang memasuki kelas di waktu yang kritis; tak lama sebelum sang guru masuk.<p>

Bahkan Hitsugaya—cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya juga tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, berbicara yang menjurus ke sana pun tidak. Alhasil, Ichigo kesal. Tapi dia tidak mau bicara secara blak-blakan jika hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya. Biarlah teman-temannya tidak ingat, setidaknya ayah dan kedua adiknya ingat.

Akhirnya setelah berlama-lama menyimak pelajaran di kelas yang terasa sangat membosankan, waktu istirahat pun tiba. Ichigo segera keluar kelas tanpa menunggu Hitsugaya, Yukio, Riruka, dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya yang terhitung akrab dengannya karena kesal. Ia menaruh harapannya pada Renji, Hisagi, dan Rukia—beberapa teman baiknya yang tidak sekelas dengannya. Kelas Ichigo adalah 12-3, kelas Rukia dan Renji adalah 12-2, sedangkan kelas Hisagi adalah 12-1. Hisagi dan Renji akrab dengan Ichigo karena sama-sama merupakan anggota tim sepak bola sekolah, sementara Rukia bisa akrab—meski sering bertengkar—dengan Ichigo karena dulu mereka sekelas ketika masih duduk di kelas 10 dan 11.

_Mengecewakan sekali, mungkin teman-temanku yang lain ingat ulang tahunku, _pikir Ichigo dalam hati sembari melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang menuju ke arah kelas 12-2 yang terletak dekat dengan kelasnya setelah makan di kantin. Banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, namun orang-orang tersebut hanya sekedar kenal saja padanya dan tidak terlalu akrab. Justru teman-temannya yang sangat akrab dengannya malah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Sesampainya di kelas 12-2, ia tidak melihat Renji. Beberapa teman dekatnya yang lain di kelas itu juga tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Hanya Rukia saja satu-satunya teman baiknya yang ia lihat. Ichigo tersenyum melihat gadis itu sedang menggambar sesuatu dengan serius di mejanya.

Sebisa mungkin, ia melangkah tanpa suara mendekati Rukia. Akhirnya ia berdiri juga tepat di belakang gadis itu, dan Rukia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Senyum Ichigo berubah menjadi seringaian. "Oi, kerdil!" serunya keras-keras sambil menepuk kedua bahu Rukia.

Rukia refleks kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan gambarnya di dalam kolong mejanya. Ichigo terlalu sibuk tertawa sehingga tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Astaga, kerdil! Ekspresi kagetmu itu lucu sekali!" seru Ichigo sebelum kembali tertawa. Rukia menggerutu kesal. "Kau pantas menjadi seorang komedian, pasti akan laku keras! Hahaha!"

Rukia beranjak dari duduknya, dilihatnya Ichigo yang terbahak dengan tatapan gusar. "Berhenti memanggilku kerdil, kepala wortel!" serunya lantang. Namun Ichigo tidak berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ugh! Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran!"

Lalu Rukia mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan… duk! Ia menginjak kaki kiri Ichigo dengan sangat keras.

"Aw! Aduh!" seru Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Rukia bertolak pinggang dengan arogan. "Terkutuk kau, kerdil! Semoga saja kau akan terus menjadi orang kerdil sampai tua nanti! Semakin lama semakin kerdil kalau perlu! Sial!" umpatnya sambil terus memegangi kakinya yang terasa seperti ditimpa beton.

Rukia terkekeh. "Enak saja kau bicara. Lihat dirimu, baru kuinjak kakinya saja sudah meringis-ringis begitu!" serunya bangga. "Kuakui tubuhku memang mungil, tapi kekuatanku tak kalah dari kau."

Ichigo mau membalas, tapi tidak jadi. Seulas kekecewaan kembali menyergapi dirinya. Rukia juga tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, apa itu berarti dia juga lupa seperti yang lainnya?

"Rukia, mana Renji?" tanya Ichigo cepat dan datar.

Rukia agak kaget mendengar nada bicara Ichigo yang seperti itu. Ichigo yang tadinya tertawa terbahak-bahak tiba-tiba saja menjadi… _dingin_. "Renji? Dia tadi… pergi bersama Hisagi." Jawabnya seadanya.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Tambah kesal. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, karena biasanya Ichigo, Renji, dan Hisagi selalu bersama-sama. Ichigo sempat mengira bahwa Renji pergi dengan orang lain dan bukan Hisagi. "Apa mereka bilang mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tadi sih katanya ke toilet. Tunggu saja di sini, sebentar lagi mereka juga kembali." Kata Rukia santai sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ichigo yang sudah bertambah kesal, sekarang makin bertambah kesal lagi. Rukia bahkan tidak bertanya mengapa ia nampak kesal begitu. Cewek itu betul-betul tidak menyadari kekesalan Ichigo yang mendalam karena teman-teman akrabnya di sekolah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Termasuk dirinya. Termasuk Rukia.

Ichigo berusaha mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Ia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip 'jangan katakan kalau hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari ulang tahunku, biarkan mereka sendiri yang mengingatnya'. Akan tetapi, ia masih penasaran dengan Rukia. Benarkah gadis itu betul-betul lupa akan ulang tahunnya? Padahal ketika Rukia ulang tahun, Ichigo adalah orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Umm Rukia, kau tahu hari apa ini? Aku lupa." Kata Ichigo, berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Hari ini hari Jumat, masa begitu saja kau lupa sih? Dasar payah." Ujar Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel berjudul Brisingr yang sedang dibacanya.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Jika Rukia itu adalah lelaki, tidak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa Ichigo akan segera meninju wajahnya. "Oh iya ya, hari ini kan tanggal 15. Ya ampun, sepertinya aku harus lebih sering mengecek kalenderku supaya tidak lupa lagi!" serunya dengan intonasi yang aneh.

Gadis bermata violet itu mengintip dari balik novelnya. "Iya sekarang memang tanggal 15 dan semua orang juga tahu itu. Memangnya kenapa sih? Aneh…"

Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia sudah jengah dan frustasi. "Oh iya! Betul! Semua orang tahu hari ini tanggal 15! Tanggal 15 di bulan Juli! Ya! Semua orang tahu itu!" serunya dengan sarkastik. "Entah mengapa hanya aku saja yang lupa, apa mungkin karena aku terlalu _pelupa_?"

Rukia langsung menutup novelnya dengan kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. "Apa-apaan sih kau, Ichigo? Tidak lihat ya aku sedang membaca? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku, tahu tidak?" omelnya lantang.

"Heh, dengar ya kerdil," ujar Ichigo gusar sambil menunjuk batang hidung Rukia. "Aku mungkin memang pelupa, tapi kau jauh lebih pelupa lagi! Kau pikun seperti orangtua, mengerti?"

Rukia menggebrak mejanya sebelum berdiri tegak menghadap Ichigo. Akan tetapi sebelum sepatah kata pun berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, Renji sudah memanggil Ichigo dari kejauhan. Lantas Ichigo segera beralih ke Renji dan pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan Rukia pun selesai.

Ternyata Renji tidak hanya berdua saja dengan Hisagi. Ia juga bersama Kira, Mizuiro, dan Keigo. Mereka semua adalah teman baik Ichigo. Ichigo memang sangat populer di sekolah; ia memiliki banyak teman baik dan hampir semua orang mengenalnya.

"Huh! Aku sebal sekali dengan si kerdil berkulit pucat seperti mayat itu!" omel Ichigo kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Mendengar itu, teman-temannya langsung cekikikan sendiri. mereka sudah paham sekali akan sifat Ichigo dan Rukia yang kadang masih seperti anak kecil, padahal mereka sudah mau lulus SMU. Dan baru kali itu mereka mendengar kata-kata 'si kerdil berkulit pucat seperti mayat'.

"Maksudmu, Rukia?" tanya Mizuiro.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sambil merengut. "Ya tentu saja dia. Memangnya siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang kerdil dan kulitnya putih sekali seperti mayat hidup?" gerutunya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Hisagi dengan nada aku-sudah-paham-sekali-akan-tingkah-laku-kalian-yang-konyol-itu.

"Aku kesal sekali, habis dia melupakan…" ucapan Ichigo terputus sampai di situ. Ia mendadak ingat akan prinsip yang sedang dipegangnya, dan hampir saja dia melanggarnya. "Dia melupakan… umm…"

Renji mengerutkan dahi. "Melupakan apa, Ichigo? Kalau bicara itu sekalian, jangan setengah-setengah begitu."

"Umm…" Ichigo masih belum menemukan kebohongan yang tepat. "Melupakan… melupakan nama panggilku!" serunya lantang sambil menunjuk langit-langit. Kelima cowok lainnya saling bertukar pandang. "Yang benar saja, masa dia memanggilku kepala wortel? Apa-apaan itu? Jelas-jelas namaku Ichigo dan kepalaku sama sekali tidak berbentuk seperti wortel! Dasar cewek menyebalkan!"

Kira menghela nafas lelah. "Begitu saja kau sudah kesal setengah mati, kau ini berlebihan Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau kau mengalami kejadian yang jauh lebih menyebalkan lagi daripada itu? Bisa-bisa kau meledak."

Ichigo mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, untuk saat ini sih, kurasa tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada Rukia Kuchiki," katanya. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak sambil terus berjalan tak tentu arah. "Hei tunggu dulu, sebenarnya sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Pertanyaannya itu dijawab dengan genggaman keras di kedua tangannya juga penutupan kedua matanya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil milik Keigo. Ichigo langsung tersentak kaget. Ia tidak pernah suka jika kedua matanya ditutup secara paksa.

"Oi! Apa-apaan kalian semua? Kenapa mataku harus ditutup begini segala?" seru Ichigo lantang, memprotes tindakan teman-temannya.

"Ah sudahlah jangan berisik Ichigo, sebentar lagi juga akan dibuka." Celetuk Renji datar.

Ichigo terdiam. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari genggaman teman-temannya, ia tetap kalah. Bayangkan saja, satu lawan lima… mana mungkin bisa menang jika tidak ada keajaiban?

Setelah digiring selama beberapa saat, Kira dan Hisagi melepaskan genggaman mereka pada tangan Ichigo. Setelah itu Mizuiro melepaskan handuk milik Keigo yang menutup paksa kedua mata Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa memperkirakan kemana dirinya dibawa oleh teman-teman dekatnya yang jahil itu.

"Nah Ichigo! Kita sudah sampai! Ayo buka kedua matamu!" seru Keigo antusias.

Lantas Ichigo membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan dan…

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, ICHIGO!" seru banyak sekali teman-teman Ichigo. Mulai dari teman sekelas, teman tim sepak bola sekolah, mantan teman sekelas, dan juga teman-teman Ichigo yang lain. Ternyata teman-teman baik Ichigo sama sekali tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya, mereka hanya berpura-pura saja.

Ichigo kini berada di taman belakang sekolahnya yang luas. Ada yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Ichigo Kurosaki', ada yang membawa terompet kecil, ada yang membawa potongan-potongan kertas mengilap warna-warni untuk memeriahkan suasana, ada pula yang memakai topi untuk pesta ulang tahun. Banyak diantara mereka yang membawa kado. Rencananya, mereka hanya akan memberikan kejutan dan kado saja di taman belakang sekolah itu, sementara pemotongan kue akan dilaksanakan di kelas Ichigo supaya bisa dinikmati juga oleh teman yang tidak begitu akrab dengan Ichigo.

Kedua mata _amber _Ichigo membulat lebar, kaget. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saking terkejutnya. "Astaga, kalian hampir membuatku mati akibat serangan jantung." Ucapnya kemudian, membuat teman-temannya tertawa. "Terima kasih banyak teman-teman, kalian memang yang terbaik."

* * *

><p>Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan ragu bukan main. Pasalnya, ia telah membuat Ichigo kesal setengah mati dengan berpura-pura lupa pada ulang tahunnya. Habis, kalau tidak begitu, nanti tidak seru lagi. Sejak awal Rukia sudah tahu rencana ulang tahun Ichigo baik yang di taman belakang maupun yang di kelas Ichigo karena ia merupakan salah seorang teman dekat Ichigo—dan ia pun juga merupakan bagian dari rencana tersebut. Jadi, pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Ichigo itu juga sudah direncanakan.<p>

Yang membuatnya ragu adalah, apakah Ichigo masih marah padanya? Seperti apa respon yang akan diberikan lelaki tersebut padanya ketika melihatnya tiba-tiba datang begitu saja dari antah berantah dengan wajah tanpa dosa?

Rukia telah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untuk Ichigo, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan memberikannya di sekolah. Ia berencana memberikannya nanti sore saja di rumah Ichigo langsung supaya tidak ketahuan siapapun.

Rukia melangkah dan terus melangkah menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Lalu dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat suasana keramaian yang terjadi ketika Ichigo menerima satu per satu hadiah dari teman-temannya. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti dalam sekejap sewaktu ia melihat Riruka Dokugamine—salah seorang teman sekelas Ichigo yang akrab sekali dengan Ichigo—maju mendekati Ichigo untuk memberikan hadiahnya.

Dari kejauhan pun Rukia bisa melihat bahwa kado itu berbentuk persegi yang ukurannya kecil. Bukan hanya itu, kado tersebut juga dibungkus dengan rapi dan bagus sekali. Rukia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa isi dari kotak kado tersebut. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sembari mengintip dari balik dinding.

Ichigo tampak mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kado dari Riruka. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera menguraikan pita yang menjadi pemanis bagi kotak kado tersebut supaya ia bisa membuka tutupnya. Dan segera setelah ia membuka tutup dari kotak kado tersebut dan melihat isinya, ia melongo kaget. Super kaget.

Sebuah jam tangan yang sudah lama diinginkannya namun tak bisa didapatkannya karena harganya sangat mahal.

Kedua mata Ichigo membulat lebar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia menatap Riruka yang tersenyum penuh arti dengan tatapan seperti orang yang habis melihat rumah miliknya tenggelam. "Ri… Riruka? Kau… kau betul-betul memberikan ini untukku?" tanyanya tergagap tak percaya. Riruka mengangguk mantap.

Refleks, Ichigo segera memeluk Riruka erat-erat di hadapan semua teman-temannya termasuk Rukia. "Terima kasih banyak, Riruka! Aku sangat senang, kau baik sekali!" serunya kegirangan. Seingat Rukia, selama ia mengenal Ichigo, belum pernah ia melihat cowok berambut oranye tersebut sebahagia itu.

Melihat kebahagiaan Ichigo yang teramat sangat karena hadiah dari Riruka membuat nyali Rukia menciut. Ia langsung memutuskan kalau hadiah darinya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dan bahkan tidak pantas untuk diberikan. Ia lalu pergi menjauh dari taman belakang sekolah dan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Di bawah sinar matahari yang terik, seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam legam berjalan sendirian pelan-pelan sambil menunduk. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang lain karena tidak melihat ke arah yang benar. Dirinya sedang dilanda kegalauan yang sangat berat. Setelah 'kabur' dari taman belakang sekolah, ia terus menghindari Ichigo sampai detik itu juga. Sekarang ia mulai berpikir, apakah keputusannya itu tepat? Kalau melihat dari gelagat Ichigo, Ichigo sudah tahu entah darimana—mungkin dari Renji—jika Rukia hanya berpura-pura lupa saja pada ulang tahunnya, padahal sebenarnya ingat.<p>

_Sangat _ingat, bahkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, perut Rukia terasa bergejolak. Langsung saja ia teringat akan kue ulang tahun Ichigo yang ia 'hindari'. Kue tersebut menjadi sangat menggiurkan dan hampir membuatnya meneteskan air liur. Kalau saja ia ikut sewaktu pemotongan kue, pastilah perutnya tidak akan mengemis minta makanan sekarang.

Kembali ke masalah serius yang sedang dihadapinya. Hadiah sepsialnya untuk Ichigo sudah jadi dan… asal tahu saja, hadiah tersebut sama sekali tidak sembarangan. Jadi jika ia memutuskan untuk membuang hadiahnya itu begitu saja, maka bisa dibilang ia termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang paling bodoh sedunia. Tapi, jika ia memutuskan untuk tetap memberikan hadiahnya, ia tidak yakin akan respon yang bakal diberikan Ichigo. Masalahnya, ia melihat sendiri ekspresi Ichigo saat menerima hadiah dari Riruka yang sampai saat itupun masih belum diketahuinya juga berupa apa.

Ekspresi bahagia itu… tidak akan dilupakan Rukia. Kalau boleh jujur, semakin Ichigo merasa bahagia akan hadiah dari Riruka tersebut, maka Rukia akan semakin merasa sedih. Sebenarnya sih Rukia tidak boleh egois begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Rukia menghela nafas berat. Ia betul-betul tidak tahu akan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yang penting sekarang, ia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki bodoh yang sering dipanggilnya sebagai 'kepala wortel' atau 'stroberi' itu…

"Kerdil!"

Rukia segera membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sungguh saat yang tidak pas, karena kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Hei kerdil! Tunggu!" suara yang sangat dikenal Rukia tersebut terdengar semakin dekat dari belakang diiringi dengan derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Rukia sudah terjebak. Meski ia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan, Ichigo tetap bisa menyusulnya dan kini berjalan bersamanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, kau kemana saja sih daritadi? Kucari-cari tidak ada…" kata Ichigo heran. Rukia diam saja, bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah orang di sebelahnya tersebut. "Oh ya, karena tadi kau tidak ada saat acara makan kue, aku membawakan sepotong untukmu. Supaya tidak hancur, aku meletakkannya di dalam kotak bekalku. Kau bawa pulang saja kotak bekalku, tapi jangan lupa dikembalikan ya," Ichigo melanjutkan. Rukia langsung menoleh. Didapatinya Ichigo sedang merogoh-rogoh tas sekolahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan memberikannya pada Rukia. "Ini, sepotong kue _strawberry cheesecake_. Aku harap porsinya sudah cukup untukmu. Maklum, banyak sekali yang memakan kue tersebut."

Rukia menatap Ichigo selama beberapa detik sebelum beralih menatap kotak bekal milik Ichigo. Hei, tunggu dulu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu, benda di pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Benda tersebut berwarna hitam, mengilap, dan kelihatan mahal. Terlihat pas sekali melingkar di tangan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," ujar Rukia pelan seraya mengambil kotak bekal Ichigo kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Emm, apa itu di pergelangan tanganmu? Aku baru lihat." Katanya kemudian.

Ichigo yang baru saja selesai menutup tasnya langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Hm? Maksudmu, benda keren ini?" ia bertanya sembari menunjuk benda hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rukia mengangguk. "Ini adalah jam tangan hadiah dari Riruka untukku!"

Rasanya ada perasaan sesak yang menyelubungi hati Rukia. _Harusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal, bodoh sekali aku pakai bertanya segala, _pikirnya dalam hati. "Oh, begitu ya." Hanya itu saja yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Aku senang sekali begitu melihat ada jam tangan ini di dalam kotak kado yang diberikan Riruka; sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya aku menginginkan jam tangan ini!" Ichigo berseru semangat. "Tapi karena harganya mahal sekali—di atas lima juta, aku terpaksa mengubur keinginanku itu dalam-dalam, eh tiba-tiba saja Riruka memberikanku jam tangan ini! Bagaimana aku tidak senang? Riruka memang baik sekali, hadiah darinya ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapat!"

Rasanya Rukia sulit bernafas. Kata demi kata yang diucapkan Ichigo bagaikan serpihan kaca yang mencabik-cabik perasaannya. Belum lagi berbagai macam hadiah-hadiah menakjubkan lainnya yang dibawa Ichigo di dalam sebuah kantong plastik warna putih. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah dari kedua mata _violet_nya. Akan tetapi, ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum di depan Ichigo.

"Ah, Rukia, aku hampir lupa," kata Ichigo setelah keheningan melandanya juga Rukia. "Renji telah menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hanya pura-pura lupa saja pada ulang tahunku, habis aktingmu meyakinkan sekali. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Sekali lagi, Rukia merespon tanpa kata-kata. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, omong-omong, kau kemana saat kejutan di taman belakang juga saat makan kue di kelasku? Aku sempat mampir ke kelasmu saat makan kue, tapi kau tidak ada."

Rukia memutar-mutar bola matanya, berusaha menemukan alasan yang tepat. "Umm, aku berada di kelas terus karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas perbaikan nilai yang tenggat waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku dipanggil ke kantor guru oleh guru Aizen. Maaf ya."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Begitu ya? Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu minta maaf."

Rukia membalas hanya dengan tersenyum tipis saja. Setelah itu mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Rukia dan Ichigo memang kadang pulang bersama karena rumah mereka satu arah meskipun pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah di suatu perempatan jalan. Untuk pertama kalinya suasana pulang bersama mereka terasa canggung seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya Rukia tak pernah diam seperti itu; ada saja yang dibicarakan olehnya. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat sekali dari air mukanya bahwa ia sedang murung dan sedih. Ichigo ingin bertanya mengapa Rukia kelihatan sedih, tapi tidak jadi karena merasa tidak enak hati. Bahkan ketika Ichigo mengucapkan salam perpisahan begitu mereka telah sampai di perempatan jalan, Rukia tidak membalasnya. Biasanya Rukia akan memberikan jitakan di kepalanya atau yang sejenisnya, tetapi kali ini ia tidak melakukan apapun. Meskipun menyebalkan, tapi Ichigo jauh lebih suka Rukia yang kasar begitu daripada yang diam begini.

Andai saja Ichigo tahu bahwa _dia_lah sesungguhnya penyebab dari kesedihan Rukia.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tidak bisa tidur, padahal ia sudah lelah sekali karena latihan sepak bola. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Rukia. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis itu? Kenapa dia murung sekali? Ichigo terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia lalu melirik jam yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Rukia sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, dan dia juga sama sekali tidak memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Ichigo.<p>

Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya ketika Rukia ulang tahun, rasanya Ichigo jadi sakit hati sendiri. Pertama, Ichigo adalah orang yang rela begadang demi bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Rukia. Hal itu membuatnya nyaris tidak diperbolehkan masuk sekolah karena kesiangan. Kedua, Ichigo membelikan Rukia seekor kelinci _angora_ berwarna putih. Ia mengorbankan sebagian besar uang jajannya untuk membeli hewan itu. Dan yang terakhir, Ichigo mentraktir Rukia makan serta jalan-jalan seharian. Hal itu sukses membuat tenaganya terkuras habis, apalagi uangnya.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang telah dilakukan Rukia pada hari ulang tahunnya? Melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, rasanya mustahil Rukia benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Dalam waktu dua jam, ulang tahunnya akan segera berakhir.

Menyedihkan sekali. Tapi setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan jam tangan idamannya.

Namun tetap saja, rasanya ada yang kurang...

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo ketika Ichigo sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kak, apa kakak sudah tidur? Bisa bangun sebentar? Ada hadiah nih, untuk kakak!" seru Yuzu dari luar kamar.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ke pintu kamarnya—yang telah diperbaiki setelah mengalami kerusakan karena sebuah insiden—dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Yuzu berdiri dengan senyum manis sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik berwarna oranye.

"Hadiah untukku? Dari siapa? Malam-malam begini…" kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali.

Senyum Yuzu semakin melebar. "Sebenarnya aku menerima hadiah ini ketika kakak sedang latihan sepak bola, tapi si pemberinya memohon padaku untuk memberikan hadiah ini pada kakak saat malam hari saja, dan dia juga tidak mau aku beritahu identitasnya."

Ichigo mengambil kantong plastik oranye tersebut dari tangan Yuzu. "Jadi kau menyembunyikan hadiah ulang tahunku? Kau adik yang jahat." Katanya lembut sambil mengelus kepala Yuzu. "Sudah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau bisa kesiangan kalau tidak segera tidur."

Yuzu mengangguk sebelum pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari kantong plastik oranye yang ada di genggaman tangannya sekarang. Apa isi kantong tersebut? Yang lebih penting lagi, siapa yang memberikannya?

Ichigo lalu membawa kantong plastik tersebut ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dengan segera tangannya menjelajahi isi dari kantong plastik tersebut, dan ia terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa ada sebuah _gift box _berbentuk wajahnya di dalamnya.

_Gift box _tersebut berbentuk persis seperti bentuk kepalanya, entah bagaimana caranya, dan ditempeli seluruh bagian luarnya baik tutupnya maupun _box_nya dengan hiasan berbentuk bulatan kecil dari berbagai macam warna. Intinya, tutup _gift box _tersebut merupakan replika dari wajah Ichigo. Sedangkan bagian luar _box_nya ditempeli dengan hiasan berbentuk bulatan kecil dari berbagai macam warna yang membentuk berbagai macam ekspresi wajah Ichigo mulai dari yang paling jelek sampai yang paling tampan.

Bahkan _gift box _itu juga memiliki aroma tersendiri. Ketika Ichigo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tercium aroma jeruk yang segar. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, ia segera membuka _gift box _tersebut; kali ini aroma stroberi bercampur karamel yang masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Begitu ia mengintip bagian dalam dari tutup _gift box_nya, ia melihat ada tiga gambar dirinya yang salah satunya sedang bermain sepak bola. Seperti hal tersebut belum cukup membuatnya tercengang, isi dari _gift box _itu lebih membuatnya ternganga lagi.

Terdapat banyak sekali benda-benda yang disukainya. Mulai dari _wristband_, foto pemain sepak bola kesukaannya, CD kompilasi band-band favoritnya yang dibuat sendiri, dompet kecil, hingga makanan seperti coklat rasa jeruk, _snack _yang terbuat dari sayur, permen _mint_, dan masih banyak lagi. Setiap benda dihias dan ditempeli _label _dengan tulisan yang berbeda-beda. Bagian dalam _gift box_ tersebut berisi kumpulan foto-foto Ichigo dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda.

Sungguh, _gift box _itu membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di kepalanya akan menerima hadiah berupa sebuah _gift box_ yang begitu uniknya. Siapa orang gila yang mau repot-repot membuat _gift box _juga mengisinya seperti itu hanya untuknya?

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata Ichigo melihat secarik kertas di dalam kantong plastik oranye tadi. Segera ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Dear strawberry, _kau mungkin terkejut sekali melihat _gift box _pemberianku ini_, _tapi ketahuilah_, _aku sudah membuat hadiah ini jauh sebelum hari ulang tahunmu tiba_. _Mulai_ _dari memesan _gift box _yang bentuknya menyerupai bentuk kepalamu sampai memberi _label_ pada setiap isinya_. _Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari ulang tahunmu apalagi sampai tidak memberimu apa-apa_, _mengingat apa yang telah kaulakukan saat ulang tahunku_. Strawberry, _izinkanlah aku untuk berkata jujur padamu_. _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua ini secara langsung karena aku hanyalah seorang pengecut_. _Bahkan aku tidak sanggup memberimu _gift box _ini secara langsung_. _Aku memang seorang pengecut sejati_.

_Sebetulnya aku iri sekali pada Riruka yang telah memberikanmu jam tangan dengan harga mahal yang sudah lama kau inginkan itu sementara aku hanya bisa memberimu sebuah _gift box _yang tidak seberapa_. _Aku juga cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Riruka. Kau telah membuatku bahagia sekali di hari ulang tahunku dan aku juga ingin membuatmu bahagia_, _akan tetapi rasanya itu mustahil karena kau sudah sangat bahagia karena hadiah dari Riruka_. _Aku bukan dari keluarga kaya seperti Riruka_, _tapi kuharap hadiahku ini bisa sedikit membangkitkan semangatmu_. _Aku tahu menjadi kapten tim sepak bola sekolah itu sangatlah sulit dan melelahkan_, _tapi kau selalu tersenyum dan penuh semangat menjalaninya_; _mungkin kau bisa mengisi _gift box _ini dengan kenanganmu bersama dengan tim sepak bola sekolah dan sejenisnya_.

_Aku iri, dan cemburu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tidak ada di taman belakang sekolah maupun di kelasmu ketika kau sedang merayakan ulang tahunmu_, _juga mengapa aku tidak banyak bicara ketika kita pulang bersama tadi_. _Aku memang sengaja menghindarimu_, _karena semakin aku melihatmu bahagia karena jam tangan itu_, _aku semakin sedih_._ Belum lagi hadiah-hadiah untukmu dari yang lain-lain_, _pasti masih banyak yang jauh lebih bagus daripada _gift box _dariku ini_._ Aku sedih sekali_, strawberry. _Sungguh_, _aku merasa hadiahku ini tidak berguna walaupun sudah susah payah aku membuatnya_. _Aku merasa _gift box _dariku ini tidak akan membuatmu senang_. _Maafkan aku yang kelewat payah ini_, strawberry. _Mungkin aku adalah teman terburuk yang pernah kau punya_. _Rasanya tulisan ini tidak akan ada habisnya jika aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya padamu_.

_Akhir kata_, _selamat ulang tahun_, _Ichigo Kurosaki_. _Aku _menyukaimu."

Ichigo menutup kertas itu dengan tatapan kosong. Bagian akhir dari tulisan di kertas tersebut sangatlah sulit dipercaya. Namun, dibaca seratus kali pun, tulisannya tetap sama. Tidak perlu menebak-nebak lagi; ia tahu persis siapa yang telah menghadiahkannya sebuah _gift box _serba Ichigo. Ia sepakat untuk menamai _gift box _itu 'Kotak Ichigo'. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Ichigo segera menulis balasan untuk tulisan di kertas yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

* * *

><p>Suasana di kelas 12-2 sangatlah sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di dalam ruang kelas tersebut. Rukia Kuchiki menghela nafas lelah sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Terlalu pagi. Lagi-lagi. Mungkin karena ia terus memikirkan tentang hadiah darinya untuk seseorang yang telah <em>lama <em>mengisi hatinya, ia tidak bisa tidur berlama-lama dan ingin segera bangun saja. Rukia telah mengenal baik si bodoh itu; tidak mungkin ia sudah ada sekarang, karena ia biasa datang agak siang.

Akan tetapi, ketika Rukia terduduk di tempat duduknya, ia melihat adanya sebuah amplop di dalam kolong mejanya. Karena penasaran, ia langsung mengambil amplop itu. Kosong, sama sekali tidak ada tulisannya. Karena itu, ia segera membuka amplop itu dan ada secarik kertas di dalamnya. Gadis itu lalu mengambil kertas tersebut dan langsung membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

"_Untuk si kerdil_. _Berjuta terima kasih pun rasanya tak cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa terima kasihku padamu atas _gift box _yang kau hadiahkan untukku_. Gift box _pemberianmu LUAR BIASA HEBAT! Aku senang sekali dibuatnya, aku merasa seperti mendapat harta karun. Tulisan ini akan terlalu panjang jika aku mencurahkan semua perasaan senangku terhadap _gift box _itu. Aku tersentuh sekali saat mengetahui bahwa kau telah mempersiapkan hadiah itu untukku dari jauh hari, juga bahwa kau tidak akan melupakan ulang tahunku dan bahagia atas apa yang kuberikan saat ulang tahunmu_. _Itu berarti semua pengorbananku tidak sia-sia_.

_Kerdil, yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku, bukan kau. Aku telah melukai perasaanmu dengan berbicara seenaknya saja. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, aku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Akulah teman terburukmu, akulah yang kelewat payah, akulah yang tidak berguna, pokoknya semuanya salahku. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu sedih._

_Tentang Riruka, dia memberiku jam tangan itu semata-mata karena rasa iba saja. Aku memang terus menerus membicarakan jam tangan itu saat di kelas, dan itu memberikannya ide untuk menghadiahkan jam tangan itu untukku. Lagipula, Riruka dan Yukio saling menyukai. Aku sudah minta maaf pada Yukio karena sudah memeluk Riruka, dan Riruka bilang padaku bahwa ia akan membelikan Yukio _apa saja _sebagai hadiah ulang tahun_. _Bahkan ia juga berani mem_booking_ toko _game _seharian penuh khusus untuk Yukio seorang jika perlu. Aku sungguh berharap mereka segera berpacaran._

_Kerdil, yang seorang pengecut sejati juga sebetulnya aku, bukan kau. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, akan tetapi tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Itulah alasan mengapa aku rela mengorbankan uang dan tenagaku di hari ulang tahunmu… karena aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Tapi sekarang aku malah membuatmu sedih, jadi kalau kau marah padaku, aku akan menerimanya._"

Rukia tersenyum manis seraya menutup kertas yang ia-sudah-tahu-dari-siapa-tanpa-harus-berpikir-lagi. Berarti lelaki berambut oranye itu sudah ada. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan ia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, melainkan nanti, pada waktu istirahat.

* * *

><p>Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Rukia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi. Untungnya kelas Ichigo jaraknya dekat sekali dengan kelasnya. Sebelum ia memasuki kelas 12-3, ia ingin memastikan apakah di kelas itu masih ada gurunya atau tidak. Ternyata sudah tidak ada.<p>

Rukia dengan cepat segera masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 12-3 dan ia hanya membutuhkan sepersekian detik untuk menemukan kepala dengan rambut oranye saking mencoloknya. Selain itu, ia juga melihat Riruka yang sedang berduaan dengan Yukio di sudut kelas. Tanpa ragu lagi, Rukia langsung berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Hitsugaya dan sejumlah orang lainnya.

"Ichigo," Rukia berkata. Ichigo langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Terdapat sedikit rona merah di kedua belah pipinya. "Aku lapar, aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dulu sebelum menoleh ke arah Rukia. Lalu ia mengangguk seperti orang idiot.

"Bagus! Terima kasih banyak, Ichigo!" seru Rukia senang. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum lagi sudah sanggup membuat Ichigo lega dan ikut senang juga. Rukia lalu berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Ichigo.

Ketika sudah berada di luar kelas, mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Namun kali ini, suasana diantara mereka tidak terasa buruk seperti saat pulang bersama kemarin. Sesekali Ichigo melirik Rukia, dan Rukia juga melirik Ichigo. Kemudian, seperti seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain, Ichigo menggerakkan tangan kirinya sementara Rukia menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Mereka akhirnya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Senyum malu menghiasi wajah kedua sejoli ini.

Kejutan dan hadiah dari keluarga juga teman-temannya membuat ulang tahun Ichigo yang ke-18 ini menjadi sangat berkesan. Bicara tentang hadiah, jam tangan dari Riruka merupakan hadiah terbaik, sementara _gift box _dari Rukia merupakan hadiah yang paling berkesan baginya.

Namun, Ichigo juga mendapatkan sebuah hadiah lain, hadiah yang merupakan hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

Rukia Kuchiki. Gadis yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>Astaga astaga akhirnya ini cerita kelar juga! Ya ampun! Gue ngebut nih hari Kamis biar bisa di<em>post on time<em> pas tanggal 15. Akhirnya gue berhasil juga menyelesaikan _my first birthday fic _ini, _and it's dedicated to _Ichigo Kurosaki, _my favorite character in _Bleach. Huf, maaf ya kalo plotnya standar banget, maaf juga kalo _gift box _hadiah dari Rukia terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkan. Awalnya gue sempet bingung _ending_nya mau kayak gimana, eh ujung-ujungnya gue memutuskan untuk memakai _ending _seperti ini -_- sudah baguskah? Yah pokoknya _last but not least_, _happy birthday _Ichigo Kurosaki! Awet-awet ya sama Rukia! Hehe.


End file.
